


Breakfast and Dessert

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [35]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I'm finally getting used to the fact that our kid is the kooky one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> This is #34 in the fiftysomething series, Hotch and Prentiss after the BAU. I wrote this for vc_forever, who is such a good friend and she wanted some 100% fluff. Hope you like it.

Hotch came out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy terry cloth robe. He smiled at his wife, his dimples unmistakable. Showering alone had dampened his spirits but now he knew why. Emily had a plan, she always had a plan. It looked like it started with breakfast.

“Wow baby, what's all this?” Hotch leaned down for his third kiss of the morning.

“It’s our last day here and I want it to be perfect. So I started with a hearty but healthy breakfast.”

“It smells too good to be as healthy as I fear it is.”

“You’ve got medium over easy eggs, crisp bacon, wheat toast, and some tropical fruit salad. There's also tea and orange juice.”

“That sounds perfect.” Hotch sat across from her and put his napkin on his lap. “What are you having, Mrs. Hotchner?”

“I ordered a stack of pancakes and some sausage. I skipped the eggs and also have some Ethiopian Sidamo. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Emily said. “It sets the tone for everything to come.”

“I have a feeling you know exactly what's coming, don’t you?”

“Maybe.” she smiled as she cut up her pancakes.

It was the family’s last day in Disney World. Tomorrow at 11am, those who drove would be back on the road to DC. Morgan, Jordan, and her twins were flying back. So were Nat, Tug, and Bree. That was tomorrow though.

Today was all about one more ride, one more picture, and one more lap in the pool. The morning was slightly overcast but that wasn’t unusual for August in Orlando. In just a few hours it could be bright and sunny. Of course it could also storm all day. At this time of year it was a roll of the dice.

“I'm all ears baby.” Hotch dropped a blackberry pomegranate teabag in his cup.

“Well I know we’d talked about a drive, some shopping and a few other things but I think a day in would be even better. I've called to schedule massages for 11:30. After that I thought we would relax in bed with a Clint Eastwood marathon. A lot of his movies are streaming on the Web TV. I thought _J. Edgar, Unforgiven_ , maybe _Changeling_ , or _Dirty Harry_. We can have a little nap,” she slid her hand over his on the table. “We can make a little love…”

“Or make a lotta love.” Hotch replied grinning.

“Sounds like a plan to me, Mr. Director.” Emily smiled too.

“We could start now.”

“Finish your breakfast, Aaron; you'll need that energy.”

“I can't wait to use every ounce of it.” he sipped his tea.

“I have to admit that I'm looking forward to that as well.”

The knock on their adjoining door brought them out of their bubble. Dylan and Isabel came in and got glasses of orange juice.

“What's your plan today?” Hotch asked.

“We’re going on a major park exploration with Uncle Derek.” Dylan replied. “I'm getting on every ride I'm tall enough to reach.”

“I'm on barf patrol.” Isabel replied.

“It’s a tough job but someone’s got to do it.” Emily said laughing.

“Tell me about it.” she rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Hey, my stomach’s a steel trap.” Dylan said feeling the need to clarify. “Unless we go upside down…all bets are off with upside down. What are you guys doing today?”

“After breakfast we’re going to have massages.” Hotch said. “Then we’ll relax and watch movies on Web TV.”

“That’s something you can do at home.” Dylan scrunched up his nose.

“Not with room service and a California king sized bed.” Hotch said. “Relaxing on vacation is a different kind of relaxing.”

“OK. Well, have a good time.”

Dylan kissed his mother, high fived his father, and then he and Isabel left. They left laughter and chatter about barf in their wake.

“I think I'm finally getting used to the fact that our kid is the kooky one.” Hotch said.

“He's awesome. They're all awesome.” Emily replied.

“I agree. I wish Jack could’ve been there with us. It’s not quite a family vacation without the whole family.”

“If you make me cry, Aaron Hotchner, we’re not going to be friends today.”

“Yes ma'am.” He nodded, holding her hand to his lips. “What time did you said the masseuse was coming?”

“We’re scheduled for 11:30.”

“It’s just after 10 now.”

“I have a feeling this conversation is going somewhere.” Emily smiled.

“It’s going to the bedroom if I have anything to say about it, Deputy Director Hotchner.”

Hotch finished his tea, stood up from the chair, and went around the table. Pulling Emily up, he kissed her passionately. She smiled against his lips as her fingers ran through his white hair.

“Mmm,” Emily opened her eyes. “That was quite nice.”

“There's more where that came from.”

He kissed her hand and led her to the bedroom. “While I'm not entirely sure there's enough time and stamina for the full show plus encore,” Hotch pulled her down on the bed with him. “I heard a rumor that the opening act will leave you breathless.”

“Whatever you got, Aaron,” she slipped her arms around his neck as he untied her robe. “I want it.”

“Damn, you're a beautiful woman.” he kissed her collarbone. “What are you doing with an old fart like me?”

“The answer is simple…you’ve always known how to satisfy me.”

“I'm a profiler, Emily. Sometimes I just cheat.”

She laughed and he kissed her laughter. They could go back and forth on the banter until the cows came home. Right now though there was something more enticing on the menu and it was a time-sensitive mission. Neither of them liked to rush; it was a moment to be savored and indulged in. If Hotch wasn’t careful he would overindulge. Of course they were on vacation, being careful wasn’t the name of the game this morning.

***


End file.
